


Snowflakes

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Papa there’s no snow here. How is Santa gonna visit if there’s no snow?”OrCashton and their kids make snowflakes so Santa can visit





	Snowflakes

Calum put the last of the pancakes on a plate and placed it on the fable. He turned around to put the pan in the sink and jumped when he saw Julissa and Mason behind him. He sighed and crouched down to talk to them. “What’s with the sad eyes kiddos?” He asked, smoothing Julissa’s hair out of her eyes. Mason pouted at him and said, “Papa there’s no snow here. How is Santa gonna visit if there’s no snow?” Calum felt his heart drop as he realized that the kids had never had a Christmas at their beach home, only at their cabin in the mountains where it actually snowed. He looked around the house and quickly came up with an idea. “Ashton? How many pairs of kids scissors do we have?” He called as he dug through the junk drawer for paper. Ashton ducked into the kitchen, Tyler on his hip, looking confused as he opened another cabinet and grabbed two pairs of scissors. “We’ve got two, why? What are you looking for?” He asked, shifting Tyler around on his hip. Calum smiled over at the kids and looked up at his husband. “It’s been brought to my attention that Santa can’t get to us if we have no snow. So we’re going to make some!” Everyone looked confused and Calum snickered softly. “Here watch me,” He said, as he folded up a piece of paper and carefully cut small shapes into it. He opened the paper up and showed it to Ashton and the kids. “See? It’s a snowflake. I can’t make it snow from the sky but we can at least make our own snow for Santa to visit.” The kids gasped excitedly and grabbed for the paper and scissors. Ashton set Tyler down in his high chair and kissed Calum’s cheek. “This was a really good idea baby,” he said, leaning into his husband’s arms. Calum laughed and kissed Ashton’s forehead. “I’m glad it worked, I wasn’t sure they’d fall for it.” He pulled away from Ashton and the two of them sat down to supervise the kids with the scissors.


End file.
